Bajo la lluvia
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: por alguna razon Sakura no soporta estar al lado de su sensei, pero ese dia...entrenando bajo la lluvia una verdad se revela ante ambos KakaSaku ENTEN Y LEAN


**hola hola!**

**denuevo x la seccion de Naruto pero ahora con un Kaka-saku (sakura mayor de edad asi q nada de pedofilia ¬¬...los depervertidos puede ir retirandise)**

**para los que leyeron mi otro fic de naruto este si es un pokito (solo un pokito) mas subidito de tono asi que pueden ser felices. Y para los que no lo han leido...LEANLO n.n jejeje _(ejem ejem "un cumpleaños para recordar" paso el dato ejem ejem...)_**

**bueno ya acabo...sólo decirles q Naruto no me pertenese y bla bla bla...FIC**

**BAJO LA LLUVIA.**

**_by_**

**_bona-chan_**

La lluvia caía tempestuosa sobre el cuerpo de ambos ninjas, mas a ni uno de los dos parecía importarle. Estaban en posición de ataque, esperando a que alguno rompiera la tensión e iniciarla la pelea.

-KYAAAAAA!!!-gritó finalmente la kunoichi, al tiempo que dirigía una patada a su contrincante... Quien la esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Concéntrate!, así no lograrás tocarme-aconsejó el hombre, alejándose hasta una distancia prudente: Sobre la rama de un árbol a quince metros de la chica. _"Pero que fuerza monstruosa tiene esta mujer..."_

Sakura lo miró desde su posición.

"D_ios, como detesto a este hombre...siempre tan arrogante"_ pensó con las mandíbulas apretadas de pura irritación.

Debía terminar con esa batalla lo antes posible, lo sabía.

Aprovechó la distancia y la nube de polvo que había levantado con su último ataque e hizo un par de sellos segura de que su maestro no los distiguiría _"No si no activa su sharingan"_ se recordó sintiendo una nueva oleada de rabia al saberse subestimada. Acumuló chacra en sus manos y pies y se lanzó al ataque.

Mientras, Kakashi veía a la chica salir de la nube e humo y dirigirse con el puño cerrado hacia él. _"¿Otro ataque directo?"_ pensó contrariado _"¿Por qué está tan distraída?"_

Dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, pero la chica desapareció tras un "puff".

_"¨¡Un clon!"_

Alcanzó a girar la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver como la verdadera Sakura se abalanzaba sobre él antes de sentir como su puño cerrado impactaba fuertemente contra su rostro y luego...el piso.

"A_hí tienes...para que no vuelvas a subestimarme" _se dijo la chica, sonriendo con suficiencia al notar que al ninja le costaba su tiempo incorporarse.

Pero entonces su expresión cambió de suficiencia a sorpresa. Golpe había destruido por completo la mascada que tapaba el rostro de Kakashi, y ahora podía verlo perfectamente.

Era...era...

Tragó grueso.

"_¡Maldición!...debe ser una broma". __A_hí estaba de nuevo, la razón por la que no soportaba a Hatake Kakashi... cComo queriendo burlarse de ella.

Sin esperar más volvió al ataque.

Patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe. Pero Kakashi había activado su sharingan y podía esquivar y recibir todos sin problemas. Pero comenzaba a agotarse.

_"Debo acabar con esto antes de que gane ventaja"_ se dijo, atrapando el tobillo derecho de la pelirosa luego de que le lanzara otra patada. De un tirón hizo que quedara colgada cabeza arriba y con un último esfuerzo la lanzó contra un árbol.

Algo adolorida, la pelirosa intentó incorporarse. Pero Kakashi se le adelantó y la atrapó contra el suelo con la ayuda de sus manos y piernas.

-Ya es suficiente-sentenció con voz cansina.

-¡Eso no lo decides tú!-exclamó furiosa, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sacudía su cuerpo para deshacerse de su agarre.

Debía salir de ahí, debía alejarse.

-¡Suficiente!-repotió, y esta vez la voz ronca y autoritaria de Jounin la hizo parar en seco.

Sin embargo sakura sostuvo la mirada desafiaste.

No debía bajar la guardia, tenía que permanecer firme.

"N_o pienses es eso...no lo hagas...no recuerdes...no mires su rostro no lo mires, sólo sus ojos...concéntrate en sus ojos"_ se decía constantemente, pero había algo en sus ojos, un brillo, un gesto oculto que no alcanzaba a adivinar... Que la asustaba.

Sin poder resistirlo apretó fuertemente sus párpados, no podía seguir viéndolo.

Volvía a ser débil. Y de nuevo por la misma causa.

Por unos segundo creyó estar protegida de la imponente presencia de su maestro tras la delgada piel de sus párpados, mas en esa condición pudo ser consiente de otras cosas.

Como de la cercanía del cuerpo del ninja respecto el suyo.

O de la respiración entre costada del mismo, que caía como un aire cálido sobre su frente y nariz.

O de su cabello grisáceo, que caía húmedo sobre la frente, hasta unirse con el rosado de ella.

"T_an cerca"_

Se atrevió a abrir nuevamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con la misma mirada intensa de antes.

Algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué seguía todavía sobre ella?. ¿Por qué no sonreía y le decía que el entrenamiento había terminado?. ¿Por qué no hacía como si nada pasara, igual que siempre?...¿Por qué demonios seguía mirándola de esa forma?.

Su mente trabajaba a mil y finamente llegó a la agobiante conclusión

_"¡Lo sabe!"_

Debía saberlo, no le cabía duda. Quizás en algún momento, estando juntos había dejado entrever sus sentimientos y él lo había notado.

Ahora seguramente le diría que se olvidara de él, que era una estupidez y que jamás estarían juntos.

"_...Otro rechazo..." _pensó ofuscada. ¿Por qué demonios no podía fijarse en Naruto...o el Lee?... Pero no ¡Tenía que ser su maestro!

Ya no podías seguir fingiendo, no había razón para hacerlo, estaba acorralada. Sabía que su expresión se había suavizado y ahora miraba a Kakashi con ojos suplicantes, quizás con un poco de suerte él comprendería que no era necesario decirle nada, que ya sabía que él nunca le correspondería.

Pero al pareces eso era pedir demasiado. Él seguía mirándola con la misma expresión severa y ella...ella sentía sus ojos escocer.

¿Por qué debía humillarla de esa manera?

-¡Kakashi-sensei, yo...!-exclamó con la voz quebrada, ya sin aguantar más. Pero se detuvo un seco, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver que su maestro se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre su rostro.

Contuvo la respiración encogiéndose sobre sí misma, esperando que hiciera algún otro movimiento. Entonces vio que el peligris bajaba de su rostro a su cuello y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior para retener un gemido cuando sintió la nariz de su sensei aspirar fuertemente sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. Subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja derecha.

¿Qué era todo eso? Se preguntaba conmocionada, tratando de no hacer ni un movimiento temiendo despertar repentinamente y descubrir que sólo había sido un loco sueño...de nuevo. Sin embargo su pequeño cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar bajo el de Kakashi.

Cuando la lengua del Hatake hizo su aparición ya no pudo resistirse más, se sentía suave y tibia entre la lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte y dejaba una rastro húmedo mientras viajaba hasta su clavícula y luego subía hasta su mentón.

Sakura arqueó la espalda y se aferró con fuerza al chaleco del ninja en un intento por no perder el control.

Estaba líbida y se sentía desfallecer.

-¿Ka-Kakashi?-logró articular entre delirios. El jounin había deslizado una de sus manos bajo su blusa y ahora acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Tenía que detenerlo, ambos estaba perdiendo el control-...Esto...esto no esta bi...mmmm-pero él la calló con un beso, su primer beso.

Sus labios tenían una sabor salado y su lengua se abrió paso rápidamente dentro de su boca, entrando y saliendo con parsimonia, explorándola toda con un ritmo hipnotizante.

Mientras, la mano que antes había estado sobre sus senos bajó hasta uno de sus muslos y, tras unas fugaces caricias, subió hasta perderse bajo su falda.

-¿Qué?-murmuró asustada, sin despegar los labios de los suyos.

-Shhh-le susurró él-no es nada...sólo relájate.

Y eso hizo. Era algo extraño pero agradable. Sus dedos le acariciaban con delicadeza, haciendo movimientos circulares, pero a medida que sentía sus músculos relajarse las caricias se volvieron más rápidas y bruscas.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó al oído.

-S...si...-logró responder. Entonces sintió que sus dedos hacían algo extraño que la incomodó ligeramente-mmgh-gruñó.

-Shhh, tranquila...-volvió a besarla mientras repetía la acción que acababa de realizar varias veces más, aumentando la velocidad.

Pronto a Sakura ya no le importó la incomodidad, sentía un enorme placer a nivel del vientre que se expandía como calor por todo su cuerpo. Simplemente exquisito.

Luego de un rato los movimiento volvieron a ser lentos y pausados. Sakura tenía la respiración entre cortada, estaba cansada.

Kakashi retiró la mano y la posó en su cintura para dedicarse exclusivamente a besarla.

La lluvia había cesado y ahora los dos cuerpos se encontraban recostados sobre el pasto húmedo de la cancha de entrenamiento. La kunoishi sobre el pecho del shinobi.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Sakura se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Kakashi-sensei...?

-¿Umm?-le animó a seguir, pero ella no sabía bien como continuar.

-¿Qué fue...?...¿Cómo...cuando tú...?... Es que yo, bueno yo a ti...-Kakashi se incorporó un poco para verla a la cara y sonrió amablemente al ver el rostro acongojado de la muchacha-lo que quiero decir es...

-Sakura-le cortó-...te amo

-...Es que yo...¿nani?-calló en seco, debía haber escuchado mal.

Pero el Jounin no contestó a su pregunta, en vez de eso se inclinó sobre ella y la besó nuevamente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Sakura sólo atinó a lanzarse a sus brazos.

Quizás ahora podría ser feliz.

**FIN**

**ya se ya se...no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...¿pero que kaka-saku lo tendria?**

**sólo una idea que se me ocurrió hace un bueno tiempo pero que recien acabo de terminar**

**y bueno...sólo espero que los que hayan llegado hasta aquí me haga en pekeñisimo favor de hacermelo saber**

**¿como?, preguntaran ustedes**

**¡con un RR!, respondo yo n.n**

**asi q ya sabes (NO SE HAGAN LOS LOCOS Y NI PIENSE EN CERRAR ESTA VENTANA SIN DEJARME NADA PORQUE ESTUVE TODA LA TARDE REDACTANDO PARA QUE QUEDARA PRESENTABLE!!!) tanto si les gusto como si no, DEJEN RR**

**besitos a todos,**

**Bona, Bonana-chan**


End file.
